islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey
This animal is available for 5000 c and gives 50 xp when bought. The description reads "A friendly monkey who wants to help you!" Note: You can only have one Monkey and one Sea Monkey. Despite being an animal the monkey can not be leveled up by brushing and does not learn tricks like other pets. How it works Monkeys are great and really help you out on your island! They can harvest your trees, animals, crops and collect salvage as long as you give him enough Mystic Bananas. Mystic bananas give your banana power and can be gifted and purchased in the store for Meteor Credits. You purchase them in the following amounts- 100, 500, 1000, 2500, 7500, 12000, 17000, 25000, and 40000. You can also win Mystic Bananas randomly when you spin the Tiki Wheel. Click your monkey or the monkey icon (in the top left corner of the game) to see your options: *"Harvest Crops", "Replant Crops", "Harvest Trees", "Harvest Animals" or "Collect Salvage". Choose what options you want and then click "Okay" and he'll go off and do everything! Each action costs one banana power. *Hover over your monkey to see his status; Idle or Working. If he's set to "working" you can click on him to turn him off by clicking "Stop". *If he is set to "working" and you reload the game, he will immediately set off to work if there is work to be done. Note: If you click on the banana bubble above the monkey's head you will be taken to the Boost page of the Shop. Be sure to click on the actual monkey if you want to access the options page. Random facts and tips: *If you get Mystic Bananas from a gift it will go to your giftbox. You will have to click 'Use' in your giftbox to give your monkey the banana power. *If you buy Mystic Bananas the power will go directly to your monkey. *The monkey will only work when you are on your island. It stops working if you visit a neighbor or close the game. *The monkey wears white gloves when set to "working". If set to "idle" there are no gloves. *The monkey will harvest-plow-replant(if that option is on) one plot and than move on to the next plot and repeat the process. It does not harvest everything and then go back to plow everything. *The monkey will work on a spot even if you have selected your avatar to do that spot if the monkey gets to that spot before your avatar. This will cause an message to pop-up when your avatar gets to that spot. Example message: You can not plow here. *The Monkey and Sea Monkey share the same stock of Mystic Bananas. *Remember that monkey replants what was harvested. Keep this in mind when using the monkey before going to bed/leaving the computer for awhile/harvesting long term crops. You wouldn't want the monkey planting a four hour crop if you will not be back in time before it withers and vice versa you wouldn't want the monkey to replant a long term crop that you planted since you were away but now want to plant short term crops. Gallery of pictures Monkey buy popup.PNG|The popup after you brought a monkey. Monkey options popup bananas new.PNG|The monkey option screen when the monkey has banana power. Monkey options popup no bananas new.png|The monkey option screen when the monkey has no banana power. Monkey harvesting.PNG|The monkey harvesting. Monkey no bananas.PNG|The monkey with no banana power. Notice the banana above his head. Monkey icon.PNG|The Monkey icon that appears in the top left corner of the game. GY9ST.png|link=the prehistoric monkey See also *Animals *Animal Limit *Barn Button *Mystic Bananas *Sea Monkey Category:Animals